Торговец
Торговец (Merchant) — дружественный NPC, который продаёт различные вещи. Чтобы он появился в вашем мире, нужно построить для него дом или комнату, в которых будут стены (включая фоновые), стол, стул и освещение (достаточно одного факела). После этого соберите и через какое-то время он к вам придёт. Если вы выполнили все условия торговца и вдруг потеряли деньги, то он все равно к вам придет. В мультиплеере возможно присутствие нескольких торговцев. Для прихода второго необходимо чтобы у трёх игроков в сумме набралось . Третьего — у хотя-бы пятерых игроков. Вещи, которые можно купить | |Свинья-копилка| | |Наковальня| | |Медная кирка| | |Медный топор| | |Факел| | |Малое лечебное зелье| | |Малое зелье маны| |Только когда игрок имеет максимум маны (200). |Деревянная стрела| | |Сюрикен| | |Светящаяся палочка| |Ночь |Метательный нож| |Кровавая луна |Сейф| |Убийство Скелетрона |Диско-шар| |Убийство Стены плоти |Веревка| |Нахождение хоть одной веревки. |Зефир| |При условии, что торговец в зимнем биоме. |Золотая пыль| |Убийство Стены плоти }} Фразы торговца * «Я слышал здесь есть секретное сокровище… о, забудь.» "I hear there's a secret treasure... oh never mind." * «Статуя ангела, говоришь? Прости, но я не торговец мусором.» "Angel Statue you say? I'm sorry, I'm not a junk dealer." * «Kosh, kapleck Mog. Ой извини, по-клингонски это «Купи что-нибудь или умри!»» "Kosh, kapleck Mog. Oh sorry, that's Klingon for 'Buy something or die.'" * «Меч бьет бумагу, купи один сегодня.» "Sword beats paper, get one today." * «Ах, они будут складывать легенды о <имя персонажа> однажды... уверен, что хорошие.» "Ah, they will tell tales of some day... good ones I'm sure." * «Ты сказал золото? Я обменяю его у вас.» "Did you say gold? I'll take that off ya'." * «<Имя персонажа>, не так-ли? Я слышал хорошие вещи о тебе, дружище!» " is it? I've heard good things friend!" * «Деньги, деньги, деньги!» "Money, Money, Money!" * «Я надеюсь, что тощий парень, как ты - не всё, что стоит между нами и Глазом Ктулху.» "I hope a scrawny kid like you isn`t all that is standing between us and Cthulhu`s Eye." * «Взгляни на мои блоки земли; они — супер грязные!» "Check out my dirt blocks; they are extra dirty!" * «Ты даже не представляешь сколько земли экспортируется.» "You have no idea how much Dirt Blocks sell for overseas." — говорит, когда у игрока много грязевых блоков в инвентаре. * «Я чувствую, зло следит за мной.» "I feel the presence of evil's watching me." * «Ты хочешь ананас? Может хочешь банан? Морковку? Извини, я этим не торгую.» "Do you want a pineapple? Maybe you want a banana? Carrots? Sorry, I do not sell it. " В течение дня * «Прекрасное утро, не так-ли? Что вам угодно?» "Lovely morning, wouldn't you say? Was there something you needed?" * «Солнце поднялось высоко, но мои цены всё ниже!» "The sun is high, but my prices are not!" * «Парень, солнце печет! У меня как раз есть в наличии отлично проветриваемый доспех» "Boy, that sun is hot! I do have some perfectly ventilated armor." Во время ночи * «Ночь наступила, друг. Делай свой выбор пока еще можешь.» "Night be upon us, friend. Make your choices while you can." * «Интересно, а луна правда сделана из сыра… Эээ, что? Ах да, купите что-нибудь!» "I wonder if the moon is made of cheese... huh, what? Oh yes, buy something!" Во время кровавой луны * «Ты видел глаз кхтух… схутх... кхат... Огромный глаз?» "Have you seen Chith... Shith... Chat... The big eye?" * «Взгляни на цены, купи линзы!» "Keep your eye on the prize, buy a lens!" en:Merchant Категория:NPC Категория:Продавцы